


Hospital

by milkystars



Series: Drabbles That Have Been Stuck In My Writing Folder [6]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: ainana, i7, this one is really short but i still like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkystars/pseuds/milkystars
Summary: Riku has an asthma attack.





	Hospital

Riku felt terrible. He felt terrible because he had just had a bad asthma attack, but also because he let down his friends yet again. No matter how hard he tried, asthma would get in his way. Being an idol had always been his dream and he had been determined to not like his health get in the way. Now he wasn’t so sure if he could. He didn't really have a choice.

He winced as he coughed. He glanced out the window, wishing for fresh air. He clenched his fists against his chest. He knew he had to get better for his friends, his family, and fans: all the people that need him. If he were to die now, who would encourage people and help them follow their own dreams?

He hated how familiar the piercing alcoholic smell of the hospital was. He hated how used to he was being in a hospital wearing a gown. He wanted to rip the tubes off his arms and go back. The stage was where he belonged, not the hospital.


End file.
